Portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless communication capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Cellular network connections are utilized in maintaining connectivity, for example, when a Wi-Fi network is not available. Thus, a cellular network is utilized for data transmission, for example, to transmit data such as email to portable electronic devices.
The number of messages received during any given period of time varies depending on a number of factors. During working hours, for example, hundreds of emails may be received at a portable electronic device. Thus, hundreds of emails may be received via a cellular network connection.
Improvements in management of PIM service synchronization via cellular network connections are desirable.